The Sorcerer King
by The Lord of War
Summary: Mysteriously sent into a strange new world Harry Dresden most make a new life for himself in this war torn Middle-Earth.


Authors note: A warning in advance this story will be a lot darker, less pleasant and a lot more realistic than most other Lord of the Rings stories. As the story progresses some of you might feel this story is less Lord of the Rings and more Game of Thrones. Those of you who are not into these kinds of stories are advised not to continue.

And just in case you don't know I own neither the Lord of the Rings or The Dresden Files

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

Harry landed with a thump, striking a hard rock floor with such force that his bones and muscles ached from the impact. After lying on the ground for a couple seconds to allow the aches from the now up-and-coming bruises on his body to lessen, Harry tried to drag himself up into a sitting position.

"What happened?' He asked as the dizziness in his head disorientated him. He felt like he had been spun around so many times that he had been torn apart. Then been put back together in a hurry.

"I think we'll have to postpone the explanations." Replied a voice from inside his backpack." I sense we have company, and not the good kind."

"What? What do you mean Bob? What company?

Then a foot came down hard on his back, pushing him onto the floor.

"What do we have here, looks like we missed one boys," a harsh voice spoke," he will do well for the mines, especially with those muscles."

A hand grasped him by the back of his neck, hauling him up. Harry saw where he was now, he was in a town of some sort and it was burning, there were bodies all over the ground and he could see a great cloud of smoke stretching out into the skies above. The stench of burning corpses was overpowered by the smell of whatever was holding him. The person who was holding him turned him so as to look at his face.

The first thing Harry saw was an incredibly ugly and scarred face, vaguely resembled of the trolls or goblins. Whatever this thing was, it was too short to be a troll and too tall to be a goblin. It was around the same height as an average human. Its attire was made of scraps of metal and leather armor and what looked like whatever else he could find. In the background behind he could see another whole host of them assembled behind dragging a group of humans, mostly women and children. They were also checking some human corpses and looting the bodies of the dead.

Harry watched in horror as one ripped out the heart off of one of the corpses, and eat it as if it were an apple. His attention was brought back by his captor by a hand that forcefully grabbed his collar, forcing him to look back into that ugly face.

"You're a big fella," the ugly face sneered," biggest human I've seen in my life. Not a lot of fat, on you but plenty of meat on your bones. Maybe, we won't send you to the mines, after all. Maybe, will throw ourselves a feast for all our hard work."The creature looked down." What's that?"

The creature had notice Harry's Smith and Wesson 29.44 Magnum revolver tucked in his trench-coat and then his attention turned towards his brown staff that laid a few feet next to him.

With the creatures attention diverted Harry quickly drew his gun and...

"BANG!"

The creature flew back, crashing into a couple of the other creatures sending them down to the ground. The others creatures that were nearby looked confused as if they had no idea what had just happened. Harry used the confusion that followed to quickly grab his staff.

"His died!" Shouted one of the creature's companions who been thrown over. He had checked to see if his companion was all right, and found him with a gaping hole in his chest, bleeding profusely.

"That's right boys, now whose next?" Harry said, boldly rising his voice.

They stood for a moment in hesitation before one of the bold ones took the initiative and charged at Harry, waving a sword above his head.

Harry responded by firing a fireball from his staff.

The blast not only incinerated the creature, but also sent his body crashing backwards into his fellows. Spreading the fire onto them as they unwillingly touched his corpse.

The unlucky creatures that were set a flame dropped their weapons and tried to douse the fires as best they could. The ones, who hadn't been set on fire, tried their hardest to stay away from the ones who were.

The screams had drawn more of their kind, and they were pouring out of the side streets and soon he was totally surrounded by them. However, the ones who had seen his display of magic were the furthest from him standing in the far back of the group.

"What happened here?" Demanded one of the newly arrived creatures.

"I did!" Harry answered before anyone else, extending a hand towards the monsters and focused all the strength he could muster.

Suddenly, to the creatures surprise dozens of large silver hands appeared all around them. The giant hands grabbed the nearest creatures near them and began pounding them into the ground or pummeling them to death. Some of the creatures fought back, striking at the hands with their swords and axes. But there attacks were largely ineffective and resulted in the hands grabbing them once they finished the ones in their grasps.

Two of the creatures went straight for Harry passing several giant hands. Harry pulled his .44 and took aim at their heads, even as they struggled to close the gap.

Bang. Bang.

One of the creatures died outright, the other fell to the floor screaming in pain as he'd been shoot in the stomach.

"Retreat," roared one of the creatures before then blowing a white horn.

The surviving creatures by now would have probably done so, even without being ordered to. If the way they fled was any indication, leaving behind their wounded and some their weapons.

Harry didn't pursue them as they fled and when they were gone from site. He let out a deep breath.

"Oh, Jesus!" Harry cried out worn out." What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know," Bob said from inside his backpack." Why don't you ask those nice people am sensing? I bet they know what's going on."

"Nice people?"Harry turned right and found the group of people from earlier looking at him with wide eyes. He had completely forgotten about them until now.

Silence reigned over the streets for a few seconds until...

"Um," Harry said, breaking the silence." I don't suppose anyone's up for a round of 20 questions?" The group looked at him oddly." I didn't think so."

"Way to go champ," Bob remarked sarcastically."You know just what to say."

Before Harry could tell Bob off the group of people he had just rescued pounced on him. Harry was taken by surprise, as they entrapped him with hugs and kisses. With tears of joy in their eyes, they shouted their appreciation.

"Thank you!" Yelled an old thin woman as she hugged him.

"Gods bless you sir!" Screamed a man with a long brown beard as he patted Harry in the back.

"It was amazing how you killed those Orcs!" Shouted a little boy with freckles on his face.

_"Orcs?"_ Thought Harry_."Is that what those creatures were?"_

"If it wasn't for you we all would've been sent to the mine's." Said a man with an eye patch on his right eye.

"Ok that enough hugs and kisses you can stop now," Harry said, trying to get them to stop. So far, it wasn't working.

"How come no one's hugging and kissing me?" Bob complained from inside his backpack." I helped...kind of."

It was his voice that got the group to stop.

"Your bag. It spoke." Said a young woman with long blonde hair. She stared at his backpack with a quizzical expression.

"Oh yea it does that." Harry said not bothering to tell her that it was the skull inside the backpack that spoke and not the actual backpack itself.

"That's right folks don't mind me. I'm just your average, magical talking backpack." Bob lied loving the idea of being a talking backpack.

The crowd gasped in awe and Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his companion's antics. Bob always had a flair for the dramatic.

"Ok, ok, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Harry said, gaining the group's attention." Could someone please tell me what happened here? And where here is?"

"Here my friend is the village of Ravelstoke," a voice came from beside him," in the region known as Rhovanion by some or Wilderland by others... And you just saved us from an Orc raid."

Harry turned around and saw a man come and stand next to him. Harry studied the man he was of the same ethnicity as the rest of the group, with pale skin and light colored eyes. The man's attire was odd, just like the rest of his group. With strange looking clothes like the ones you see in medieval movies, or TV series like Game of Thrones.

"Ok, so what country does this Rhovanion region belongs to?" Harry asked expecting some European country name to pop up.

"None," he said quietly," ever since the kingdom Rhovanion fell long ago none have claimed these lands. Not the elves of Mirkwood, not the dwarves of Erebor, or the Kingdom of Dale, not even Gondor itself has tried to claim these lands."

Red flags went off in Harry's head as he took in this information.

"...Did you just say elves and dwarves?" Harry asked bemused he had to have heard wrong.

"Aye, I did," replied the man nodding his head." There's all so the goblins who live nearby in the Misty Mountains.

Although he didn't show it on the outside Harry Dresden was on the verge of panic. As his mind made sense of all this. He walked through a portal that should've sent him to Berlin but instead sent him to... some kind of real-life World of Warcraft world with elves and all.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Harry asked but didn't wait for a reply before walking away from the group.

The group of survivors looked puzzled as Harry walked into an alley vanishing from their site.

"What the hell is going on her Bob?" Harry asked his friend once he was sure he was out of the group's range of hearing.

"I'm pretty sure you figured it out by now Harry," Bob replied.

"No that can't be right... It's impossible," Harry said quietly, almost whispering.

"Why?" Bob asked curiously." We both know that other worlds exist Harry... we even been to a few."

"Y-Yea but... this..is," Harry couldn't even say it.

"A new world no one has never seen before," Bob said quite easily his eyes glowing orange. "As a wizard yourself. I don't understand why you're freaking out so much about this." Harry was about to say something before Bob continued." I mean, it's not like that's the worst part about this whole situation."

Harry raise an eyebrow at that part." Really, what can be worse than being sent to a strange medieval world?"

"A lot of things actually like dying, falling into a volcano, getting AIDS that one's really bad," Bob went on naming a few more before making his point."But ours is the fact that we're probably stuck here forever."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Authors Note: Before anyone says this wasn't dark at all remember that this is the first chapter and I said, as the story progressed. The next chapter is almost done, originally this chapter and chapter 2 were one and the same, but I decided to separate them to shorten the length of the chapter.


End file.
